Boating School
Boating School is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from Season 1 that aired on August 7, 1999. In this episode, Patrick tries to help SpongeBob get his boating license after he failed (again) to pass. Synopsis An excited SpongeBob rides up to Mrs. Puff's Boating School on a unicycle. He knows that he is just one test away from getting his license, after failing 37 times. He tosses his unicycle in a nearby dumpster, and runs off to the school. SpongeBob appears to have the oral exam memorized, solving the majority of the questions before they are asked. The driving portion, however, is a different story. He is so overexcited at the thought of getting his license that he crashes into the lighthouse, causing Mrs. Puff's body to inflate (she's a puffer fish.), and her ever-famous quote: "Oh SpongeBob, why?", which in the background, you can hear a fish named Fred saying his famous quote: "My Leg!". The scene skips tonight, with SpongeBob complaining to a slightly annoyed Gary. Patrick talks to SpongeBob through a walkie-talkie, and he asks him to go to his closet. Inside, Patrick is wearing SpongeBob's clothes and calling himself "Patrick SquarePants", but SpongeBob is too depressed to laugh. He tells Patrick about boating school, and Patrick's solution is to put a walkie-talkie in SpongeBob's head (hiding it with a cowboy hat), so he can give SpongeBob the answers. If we skip to tomorrow, we will see SpongeBob at the school, ready to take the test. When asked to start the boat, SpongeBob panics and tries to floor it, but is stopped just in time by Patrick, who tells him "Big Toe." SpongeBob's toe pops out of his shoe and pushes on the pedal. A montage starts of SpongeBob fluently going through the exam, while doing things like driving with his feet, helping an old fish cross the road, going through a flaming hoop, etc. While Patrick tries SpongeBob's pants on again, he raids his fridge and reads his diary. Mrs. Puff is impressed by his improvement, and she jokingly suggests that it's because of a walkie-talkie under his hat, and "some guy miles away from here is giving you (him) all the answers." SpongeBob and Patrick find this hilarious until Mrs. Puff points out that those things would be cheating. Patrick has a meltdown and runs to his house, ashamed of what he did, while SpongeBob has a meltdown at the wheel, drives all over the place, and crashes into the lighthouse again, inflating Mrs. Puff causing her to need to be taken to the hospital. Furthermore, Fred once again says, "My Leg!" when SpongeBob crashed to the lighthouse. SpongeBob starts walking home when he finds Gary riding his unicycle. Thrilled, he jumps on and says, "Let's go visit someone at the hospital!" and the episode comes to a close. Trivia * This episode first introduced Mrs. Puff, the boating school teacher. * This episode also first introduced the "My Leg!" gag. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:1999 episodes Category:1999 episodes